


Fanboy Phil's Finest Moment

by AnonEhouse



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Shirt Porn, fan Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:38:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil lives the fanboy dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy Phil's Finest Moment

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

You never outgrow being a fanboy of heroes. The cards were the tip of the iceberg. Phil had watched Captain America sleep. 

Phil had. Watched. Captain. America. Sleep.

He'd been very considerate of the Captain's dignity. He had not touched. He had not looked below the Captain's waist. He hadn't even taken a cellphone snap, even though his very soul ACHED to record the moment. He had indulged himself only once, by substituting a size smaller t-shirt for the one the nurses brought for Captain Rogers.

He had written a haiku about that fortunate t-shirt and posted it on AO3.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Shirt, but Sweet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344006) by [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse)




End file.
